


【莫萨】Les Funérailles

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 他们的一生中有许多场葬礼。





	【莫萨】Les Funérailles

**Author's Note:**

> OOC都是我的，他们都是最好的！说好的点梗，也许顺便还个颂歌的番外（。）

那是一场葬礼。  
十二月的维也纳，冷的像是无尽的雪。  
纷扬的雪花落在黑色丧服的肩头，万物寂静，偶尔会有瑟缩着的小鸟落在树枝上，扑簌着落下枝头堆了不知多久的雪，灰白的石碑上的字被模糊了不少，看不清写的到底是什么，也模糊了上面刻下的时光。有些人会忍不住发出轻声的啜泣，安魂曲的旋律被和着雪的风吹的断断续续，所有人都知道发生了什么，却没有人知道他们失去了什么。  
一切都很美，像是一瓣雪花点在唇尖，像是一个吻落在唇角，像是一个永别碎进泪里。

那是一场葬礼。  
五月的维也纳，美的像是下一个春天。  
新叶在枝头展开，花香舒展，鸟儿歌咏，森林中的阳光像是彩带一般落下，松林中的石碑上爬上了青苔。人们穿着黑色的丧服走在松林之中，枝叶被踩断，松针掉落的声音柔和甜美，就像冬日里掉落的雪花的声音。厚重的落叶是绵软的，青苔从石头的底端向上爬，也许很多年都不会有人清理。松树特有的香气和清晨微冷的空气一起挤满鼻腔。  
一切都很美，像是一首牧歌落进瞳孔，像是一个吻纹在指尖，像是一个微笑刻在手心。 

那是一场葬礼。  
莫扎特抱着一条腿坐在石碑上，伸手抹开了活着的人看不到的覆在墓碑上的雪花，上面明晃晃的一七九一印刻进他的眼里，莫扎特笑了笑。  
他看着一个又一个朋友哭着，或者板着脸从他的墓碑前走过。他看见康斯坦斯牵着小卡尔，也许死亡在一个孩子的脑海中还没有那么明晰，也许就是黑色的雾笼罩着苍白的石碑，天上落下十二月的雪花，死去的人睡在六尺之下。他看见一些朋友，他无从窥探他们的内心，也无处说起他们真正的内心，他只能凑近他们的眼前，那些眼中甚至倒映不出他自己。  
活人的眼中倒映不出死去肉体里的鲜活灵魂。

那是一场葬礼。  
萨列里从精神病院死去又醒来的那一刻，他发现自己在维也纳的墓地里，三十二岁的他还是当年最深刻的模样，春天模糊而微甜的风扫过一八二五年的石碑。  
他看着自己头顶的天空，一八二五年的风看起来和一七九一年的风并没有什么不同，只不过风里的音符被时间支离破碎，像是维也纳公墓中心的那块石碑上被时间的金砂斑驳出的印记，瑞亚指尖的青苔密密地爬上石碑的底部，和他身下那块干净而苍白的石碑截然不同——新鲜的死亡和陈旧的死亡其实在本质上并无不同。  
时间的长短对于所有死亡来说并无任何意义。

那是一场葬礼。  
莫扎特不知道自己在墓地中已经待了多久，他的活动范围仅限苍白又鲜活的墓地，他能看见春去冬来，时间却不再拥有任何意义。  
他看着那些鲜活的人拿着鲜活的花束来到他的墓前，他能听见维也纳每一所歌剧院中的乐声，他能看见每一个墓碑，不论先后，人总将死去，维也纳公墓中第三十二区总会有新鲜的死亡加入，他却从未见过另一个鲜活的灵魂从死去的肉体中破茧而出，时间渐渐地抹去了他活着的证据，仅留死亡充斥在他已经三十四岁的死去的灵魂中。  
直到他遇见了萨列里。

那是一场葬礼。  
萨列里顺着围墙走了一圈之后，决定再向这块墓地的中心走一走，三十二岁的他拥有足够的好奇心和经历去探索五月暖洋洋的风中的维也纳公墓。  
他看着地上新鲜的草叶，蜷曲在外壳中一个冬天的嫩绿的叶芽顶破土壤，最新鲜的那抹清香带着他向前走去，即使是黑色镶钻的天鹅绒礼服外套也不能阻止他轻快的像是一首圆舞曲的脚步，刚死去的灵魂在五月的风中一点点活了过来，精神病院的枷锁在他走过的路上碎成灰粉从身上掉落，风中传来剧院中的声音，他能分辨出不同的剧院中不同的声音。  
直到他遇见了莫扎特。

那是一场葬礼。  
不管莫扎特是不是在他垂死的床前向萨列里伸出过自己虚弱的手，或是与他结仇，就像是玫瑰的尖刺那样的尖锐，一切都消融进了音乐声之中，之前的那一切都被埋进玫瑰下芬芳的土壤之中。  
莫扎特很高兴看见萨列里，他知道自己是二十五岁最美好而狂放的年纪，那位黑衣的大师也不再拖着时间的枷锁像是一位真正的老人蹒跚前行，而是用他新生的灵魂轻快地踏上这块死亡与墓碑共同拥有的土地，他能看见时间的痕迹在他身后掉落一地，剧院中传来的声音从他们身前像是那年的风路过，擦起一个衣角。  
萨列里，很高兴见到你，他这么说。

那是一场葬礼。  
不管萨列里是否就知道自己死后的世界将会如何改变，或是传颂他的谱子，甚至是他和莫扎特合作的谱子，就算那些音乐消融进五月的暖风之中，他也总能在时间中认出自己的音乐。  
萨列里很高兴见到莫扎特，他不否认自己在对方的前途中催生过荆棘，他也不否认自己曾无数次地为那些音乐喝彩，不管莫扎特是听得见还是听不见，维也纳十二月的风真是冰冷而残酷的像是噩梦，最深层的地狱，安魂曲的旋律破碎而残缺，现在他却能拉起莫扎特的手问他落泪之日的第八个小节之后的音符排列。  
莫扎特，好久不见，他这么说。

那是一场葬礼。  
莫扎特有时候觉得自己快死了第二遍，看着别人给自己的墓碑献花除了觉得自己更死了一点，别的倒没有什么其他的感觉。  
他能听见后宫诱逃，听见魔笛，甚至能听见安魂曲，苏斯迈尔完成的不错，他和萨列里的学生们的曲子也很不错，维也纳的音乐像是多瑙河一般永无止境，天才们诞生于不同的时代，却一样被上帝垂吻过指尖，他们都是天赐的恩典，不管是管风琴还是羽键琴他都喜欢的不得了。  
他却渐渐听不见萨列里的曲子了。

那是一场葬礼。  
萨列里知道他会死去第二遍，当维也纳的风中不再唱着他的曲子，他存在的证明也就仅剩着墓地里苍白石碑前的一缕亡魂。  
他知道那位俄国的诗人写作了关于他杀害了莫扎特的诗剧，就在一八三零年某一天，他甚至能在时间的金砂河流中隐约听见几十年后的歌剧的声音，那些让他不免觉得有些刺耳的乐声冲淡了他自己的声音，他能听见自己的曲子渐渐被时间柔软的手指支离破碎，破碎的音符渐渐沉默在了逝去的年岁之中。  
他就这样渐渐地在时间中沉默了。

那是一场葬礼。  
莫扎特有时候是真的恨那个俄国的诗人呀，就算是青铜诗人又怎么样呢，风中传来的那部一点没有根据的歌剧的声音比小号还要刺耳。  
他这时候才会真正地恨着自己的死亡，他没法再站在人群面前，听一听他们对他的赞赏，让他们听他说话，哪怕是一句萨列里才没有杀害我都好，然而死去的喉咙无法发出任何声音，六尺深的泥土淹没了活着的痕迹，维也纳还有下一个春天，多瑙河水中的乐声中却不知道会不会再出现萨列里的声音。  
死亡是如此沉默。

那是一场葬礼。  
萨列里几乎死去了第二遍，莫扎特的泪水都能穿透他的手掌，手腕上渗出鲜血，他却无能为力。  
他知道自己被时间遗忘，他闭上眼睛就听不见拒绝演出他的音乐的声音，他正在真正地死去，那些经过墓地的声音和鲜花再也不会谈起真正地他，莫扎特不再回自己的墓碑那儿，萨列里自己的三十二区边上的墓碑几乎没人找得到，更别提他对十八世纪歌剧作出的任何贡献，他七十五年活着的时光留下的任何证据。  
活着是如此虚假。

那是一场葬礼。  
莫扎特有时候真的很难想象人们的记忆是多么长久，又是多么的柔软而容易扭曲。  
他看着一个又一个一百年走过，活着的人经历不了这么长的时光，死去的人却很难察觉时光的半丝痕迹，二十世纪的到来像是一个不真实的幻梦，难以想象他还能亲眼看见第两千年钟声敲响的那一刻，萨列里这个名字的复兴像是叶芽顶开土壤，风中传来的声音却还是围绕着那场并不存在的谋杀。  
时光的长河中荡出的真相早已变了个模样。

那是一场葬礼。  
萨列里有时候已经忘却了时间过去了百年，那些声音却永远地停留在了一八三零年的模样。  
他看着时间走过的脚下生长出全新而又奇妙的东西，那些痕迹像是蓬勃生长的草叶，每一滴露珠都放映着不一样的画面，他们的故事却在二十世纪被重新提起，连他自己都很难记清莫扎特死前的样子，莫扎特或是他自己的葬礼，风却带来了熟悉的旋律。  
时光的长河中的每一粒砂砾总会被捞出来。

那是一场葬礼。  
莫扎特经常会看到自己的墓前有人放下鲜花，包括他和萨列里的那些有名的学生的墓前。  
他不知道自己是否会为堆满墓碑底部的鲜花而感到开心，他很难描述那时的心情，他却总是会因为看到来访者心中飘出的那些旋律而开心起来，当然，他最开心的时刻，就是听见那些像是春天的第一抹新叶的谈论着真正地萨列里的那些声音，听着风中萨列里指尖淌出的那些旋律渐渐明晰。  
直到他看见两个孩子来到萨列里的墓前送上鲜花和贺卡。

那是一场葬礼。  
萨列里很难描述自己重新听见风中传来自己的旋律的心情，也很难说出自己手腕上的鲜血被多瑙河一般的音乐洗去的感受。  
他看见两个孩子在自己墓前放下了卡片和鲜花，她们在门口买了一束几欧的花束，从背包中拿出了写好的贺卡，白色的贺卡上印着心形的银色旋律，心的中间还印着一个秀气的哀悼，他能看见一个孩子的指尖淌出的那些他们熟悉的音乐，他能看见另一个孩子心中那些一七九一年的真相。  
直到他看见孩子们因为那些风中的音乐而露出的笑容。


End file.
